Voice of Bristol
The Voice of Bristol, sometimes colloqiaully known as The Voice, is an automated news outlet of the Bristolian Government broadcast on the radio frequency 91.1FM across the city state. First broadcast in 2047, the Voice of Bristol is a fully automated Virtual Intelligence, and advanced computer system, with a female voice. The Voice of Bristol broadcasts three times a day, with an update on local and international news, weather, sports and transport information, aswell as any other government announcements. The broadcast times are at 7am, 12pm, and 10pm. Transcripts 13 August 2092 Good morning, this is the Voice of Bristol broadcasting across the zones. It is 7am on the 13th of August 2092. The top story today. Police have raided an apartment building in the St Paul's area in the early hours of the morning, where it was believed that an illegal android software ring was operating. Police discovered several apartments of equipment for software splicing, and arrested twelve people, several Sensus series androids have been recovered from the scene and are recieving treatment. These arrests are part of a police crackdown on illegal Android Software. The Pharrel Corporation, the company who manufactures Sensus Series androids stated they were pleased with the outcome. Splicing has connections to malfunctions, and is believed to be what caused the death of two men in a club in the Birmingham Zone last april. Crime Prediction AI's have been integral in this investigation stated Police Chief Bob Deckard. In sports news, ''BlueLightning, ''has become the most successful Bristolian Robohound of this year. His owner, Rob'o Lachlan said that he is pleased that the hound's expensive parts have payed off. Today the weather will be fine until 12 noon when several showers will commence across the zones, lasting until 2:30pm. Fine weather is predicted for this afternoon. On the roads today there is congestion on Skyway 3 in Clevedon and Avonmouth Zones. Roadworks will commence today on Skyway 12 between the Southampton and Portsmouth Zones, and connections to Dorset Rural Zone will be obstructed. Bristolians are asked to take note that Pembroke Street in St Paul's Zone will be a quarantine area today, and citizens are asked to avoid the street as a matter of police investigation. 14 August 2092 Good Day, this is the Voice of Bristol broadcasting across the Zones. It is 12pm on the 14th August 2092. Our top story today; Following yesterdays arrests a second software splicing ring was discovered in the Birmingham Zone earlier this morning by Bristolian Police. Three people were arrested and are awaiting trial. Those arrested yesterday are scheduled trial for tomorrow. Further severely damaged androids have been recovered from the scene. This afternoon the weather will be fine until 5:30pm when a thunderstorm will commence. Lasting until 7pm. Citizens should be aware that a Orange Coded curfew is now in effect between the hours of 12:00am and 5am in the Birmingham, Wolverhampton, St Paul's and Montpellier Zones. Any unauthorised personnel are subject to arrest between these times in those areas. This is for your own protection. On the roads today there is little congestion, however roadworks continue on Skyway 12 causing delays. Citizens should be aware that Monobus services between the St Pauls Zone and the Montpellier Zone will not be running today. Category:Bristolian Republic